


Honesty (in Your Affairs)

by AppraisalOfFantasyandHappiness



Series: Don’t Leave Us to Bear Our Mistakes. [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Acceptance of a departure, Composed and courteous as always, Gen, Midnight, Soft and quiet longing, Sometimes truth overrides pride but rarely, The Avatar of Pride is rather eloquent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28547199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppraisalOfFantasyandHappiness/pseuds/AppraisalOfFantasyandHappiness
Summary: I had originally planned to have Mammon deliver this message but decided to do so myself--to avoid any shenanigans on Mammon's end. He has read much of my private correspondence in the past, when given the chance to snoop.
Relationships: Lucifer & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Don’t Leave Us to Bear Our Mistakes. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029081
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Honesty (in Your Affairs)

In this sense, I must be more direct than I have usually been, when it comes to matters concerning you. Over the course of the school year, in addition to multiple breaks and shenanigans involving all in the House of Lament, and I feel that we have all changed for the better; you brought this haphazard family together again, simply because of your stubbornness and persistence: how very human of you.

I did initially resist your attendance at RAD, but it was truly futile in the end. Humans, if they are at all like you, are not so bad. I appreciate your help with managing my brothers as well, and your slow reformation of Mammon into a demon fit for society. He has gone without change for several centuries, worrying myself and the others, although they never say so. I have worried for all of my siblings, and I hope they will continue changing because of your efforts.

As for myself, I... wish for the same. Your presence is reassuring and refreshing compared to the insecurities and fixations my brothers each have. I also wish to become someone greater than what I am now, though I doubt I have much need for improvement.

At any rate, myself included, we wish for you to stay. I also wish the same, but I know matters are not so simple; therefore, I will never let go unless you do first. I wish for you to choose what is best for you.

Although you cannot see it, Mammon is currently pestering me about furthering your stay here. Even with all his flaws, he still is an endearing sort of demon, as you are, and I wish to learn more about you.

Mammon was here!! We all want ya back!

**Author's Note:**

> Mammon seems to have snuck some sort of message at the bottom... 
> 
> He will be hanging by the tail when I finish with him.


End file.
